A Late Talk and Apology
by MonsterInYourBathtub
Summary: When Huntress encounters an old friend, she feels the need to protect the man she loves with a few meaningful words.


**Just a oneshot of one of my favorite couples ever! Enjoy! **

The air was cool, the sky was dark, and Gotham was as gloomy as ever. The night always seemed like the longest part of the day. Well, it felt that way to a certain masked vigilante. The woman shivered as the wind hit her. Her purple streaked costume was tight against her muscular body. Her cape was flapping behind her, while she stood on the building structure. Looking out over the edge, she scanned the streets below, making sure no trouble was going on. A soft thump was heard behind her. She narrowed her eyes, and sighed angrily as she clenched her hands into fists. She turned quickly.

"Listen Bats, I don't need any lecture crap tonight al-"She stopped. The figure in front of her chuckled.

"Wow, Huntress," It said. "I didn't realize I looked _that_ old." Huntress raised an eyebrow.

"Nightwing." She stated. "What are you doing here? Aren't you babysitting Bludhaven now?" The masked man frowned.

"Yes I am. But is it so terrible for a guy to visit his hometown once in a while?" He asked.

Huntress shrugged. The wind and sounds of the city took over, as the two figures stood facing one another. Nightwing broke the silence.

"How have you been?" He asked. Huntress smirked.

"Well, your old man has been on my butt all week because of a little…violent encounter with a drug smuggler." Nightwing shook his head.

"Huntress," He started. She stopped him.

"I _really_ don't want to hear it." She growled. The clock tower rung and the sound vibrated through the spaces of the city. Huntress sighed.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and have small talk; I have to go." Her lips curved a bit into a smile. "I have a date."

Nightwing looked at her in disbelief. "At four in the morning?" He asked skeptically.

"What if I'm dating someone in the hero business?" She challenged. Nightwing raised his eyebrows.

"Who?" He asked. Huntress smiled.

"Think…no face." She clued. His eyes behind the mask widened.

"Question?" He asked, a little in disbelief.

"The one, and only." She said. He crossed his arms.

"When did this happen?"

"Some time after you left. We've been going out for 4 months now." She said, smiling at the thought. He stepped closer to her.

"Huntress," He started. "Isn't he…well…a little…out of it?" Huntress clenched her jaw together at his last three words.

"So?" She asked. "Okay, I have to admit that he can be strange at times. And has these conspiracy theories that are completely mindless. And he believes that every little thing has some huge sinister motive behind it. But you know what? At least he takes pride in helping people, even if no one listens to him." She laughed bitterly. "Nobody appreciates him. Or even considers the fact that he's the one that actually does all the damn work up in that satellite. So don't tell me that he's 'out of it' Nightwing. Got it?" She spat the speech in his face. She realized that she was breathing hard after her loud outburst. She was sick and tired of people not respecting the man she loved. In her mind, she had to protect him _somehow._

The former Robin looked at her in complete surprise. Huntress waited for him to say something, when she remembered where she had to be. She huffed bravely, and turned to leave.

"Huntress." Nightwing said in urgency. The skilled fighter turned back around.

"I'm sorry." The statement shot at Huntress like a fired bullet. She stared at the black haired man. Apologizing was so unlike him. In her eyes, he was just another person in Batman's shadow, shutting her down at every given opportunity. But his apology meant so much to her. It showed her respect. Something that she, along with Question, hardly ever were given. She smiled in thanks to the hero.

"I hope I see you around more." She said.

"I hope so too."

She was about to ride off into the dark night when she heard him speak again.

"Huntress?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Tell him I say 'hi'.

Huntress smiled as she looked at Nightwing.

"I will."

**Did you guys like it? Wasn't really a Huntress and Question interaction story, but I really wanted to show the irritation that Huntress feels when people bash on her man! And we all know Dick opens his fat mouth about everything! Please review, and tell me if you liked it!**


End file.
